Explicación
by Bilbogirl
Summary: Tal y como dice el título, esta historia, en la que yo estoy metida, es una explicación de por qué he abandonado FanFiction durante tres años.


**Tal y como dice el título, esta es una explicación de por qué he estado tanto tiempo sin escribir. 3 años han pasado ya… Increíble, soy una autora horrible. En fin, aquí está la explicación.**

Dejó de trabajar durante un momento y se apartó del microscopio sobre el que estaba inclinado. Llevaba ya un tiempo trabajando en el retromutágeno para Karai, pero no podía concentrarse, ya que tenía algo que no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza. O mejor dicho, _alguien_.

Giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda y su ceño se frunció, haciendo notar la preocupación que sentía por ella. Avanzó unos pasos y dudó en apoyar su mano sobre su hombro o dejarlo simplemente como estaba. Decidió hacer lo primero y apoyó su mano verde en su hombro pequeño y tenso.

La chica, al haberle oído llegar y al sentir su mano, no se sobresaltó. Se dio la vuelta y se descubrió el rostro de una chica en sus últimos años de adolescencia. Grandes ojeras rondaban sobre sus ojos marrones oscuros y el flequillo de lado derecho que tenía casi le tapaba el ojo derecho. Su pelo castaño estaba recogido en un moño apretado. Se ajustó las gafas que tenía sobre el puente de la nariz y dirigió su cansada mirada a la tortuga de bandana morada.

\- ¿Qué hay, Donnie? – la saludó ella en un murmullo y con una débil sonrisa de lado.

\- No me preguntes eso. Mejor pregúntate a ti misma qué tal estás – le respondió él cruzándose de brazos.

Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos, dejándolos descansar durante unos segundos. Al volver a abrirlos, volvió a darse la vuelta para seguir trabajando en su proyecto.

\- Estoy bien, Don. Es solo que estoy un poco cansada, pero no pasa nada – le respondió sin siquiera mirarlo.

El quelonio se dirigió hacia un cajón y de allí sacó un cepillo. Volvió nuevamente a donde la mujer y con cuidado de no hacerle daño, le deshizo el moño. Vio, con fascinación, cómo el pelo caía libremente sobre los hombros de la muchacha. Algo tan mundano como el pelo era algo que lo había fascinado. Sin embargo, el pelo de April era definitivamente más bonito.

Comenzó a desenredar los nudos de su cabello con cuidado y le dedicó el mismo mimo y la misma atención a cada porción de cabello que tomaba entre sus dedos. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba mimar, reclinándose ligeramente sobre el respaldo de la silla para poder estar más cómoda.

\- Ainhoa, creo que deberías tomarte un descanso. Últimamente has estado muy estresada y tanto tu cuerpo como tu mente necesitan desconectar un poco – le dijo él mientras seguía con su tarea.

Ella negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

\- No puedo, Donnie. Hay demasiadas cosas que hacer – le contestó ella, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Mecachis. Esto sería más difícil de lo que creía. Necesitaba refuerzos.

Dejando el cepillo de lado, se fue al salón y ahí se encontró a sus hermanos. Leo estaba viendo _"Héroes Espaciales"_, Raph estaba leyendo un cómic, y Mikey estaba comiendo pizza en el suelo.

\- Chicos, necesito vuestra ayuda – dijo el segundo más menor de la familia.

\- ¿En esa ayuda vas a darnos una charla sobre la química o alguna de esas chorradas? No, gracias – dijo Raph sin mirarlo.

\- Es sobre Ainhoa – dijo Donnie ignorando a su hermano.

Eso sí que llamó la atención de los tres hermanos.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está bien? ¿Necesita un abrazo? ¡Ya voy, Ainhoa! – dijo Mikey a punto de entrar al laboratorio.

Sin embargo, Donnie lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo.

\- Tranquilo, cabeza de chorlito. Está bien, no es nada grave. Es solo que no quiere descansar porque dice que tiene mucho trabajo.

\- Bueno, tú también te pasas muchas noches en vela trabajando en tus cosas – le contradijo Raph cruzando sus brazos, a lo que Donnie se sonrojó.

\- ¡Esto es distinto! ¡Lo que yo hago es para poder vencer a nuestros enemigos cada vez que nos enfrentamos a ellos! ¡También tengo que devolver a la normalidad a las personas que hayan bebido el mutágeno! – replicó Donnie.

\- Ya, y lo que ella hace es para su futuro, que no es importante, ni nada – puntualizó Leo con los brazos en jarras.

\- ¿Me vais a ayudar, sí o no? – les preguntó él con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Pues claro! Pero siempre es bueno molestarte – le dijo Raph riéndose.

Lanzándole una mirada fulminante, Donnie empezó a caminar al laboratorio otra vez. Allí, esperó a que sus hermanos lo alcanzaran, y todos juntos, entraron con paso firme, yendo hacia la única humana del lugar.

Esta vez, al no haberlos oído entrar, Ainhoa dio un respingo cuando sintió como unos brazos la levantaban sin esfuerzo de su asiento. Sintió como le daban la vuelta en el aire para así encontrarse con los ojos de Raph. Unos segundos después, su mirada se encontraba viendo el suelo, y sus piernas estaban colgando en el aire. Su cuerpo superior estaba sobre un hombro y parte de un caparazón. Unos fuertes brazos sujetaban sus piernas firmemente para no dejarla caer y en ese momento, Ainhoa de lo que estaba pasando; Raph la estaba cargando como un saco de patatas.

Al darse cuenta de eso, sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, y al principio, por la impresión, no dijo nada. Sin embargo, al ver que estaban saliendo del laboratorio, comenzó a removerse un poco.

\- ¡Raph! ¿Qué estás haciendo! – exclamó sorprendida mientras Raph la llevaba a su cuarto. Se apoyó en su caparazón con los brazos y vio como sus hermanos los seguían.

\- Asegurarme de que no acabes colapsando, enana – le contestó él.

Ainhoa hizo un puchero. Sabía que no pasaba del metro cincuenta y cinco y que la mayoría de la gente de su edad le pasaba mínimo una cabeza, pero no le gustaba que la llamaran así. Solo su mejor amiga tenía ese derecho y privilegio.

Y Raph, el muy cabrón, lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Comenzó a moverse para poderse liberar, pero él solo apretó más su agarre, frunciendo el ceño antes sus intentos de escape. Era tan cabezudo como ella, puede que aún más, pero eso no significaba que se rendiría tan fácilmente.

\- ¡Raph! ¡Bájame ahora mismo! – le exigió mientras se sacudía aún más fuerte, pero él no se inmutó.

\- No. Necesitas descansar, y si no lo haces voluntariamente, tendremos que forzarte a hacerlo – le respondió él con una sonrisa socarrona.

Ella comenzó a moverse aún más.

\- ¡Que no! ¡Ya se lo he dicho a Donnie, y a ti también te lo diré! ¡Tengo muchas cosas por hacer! ¡Es en serio! – medio gritó ella, moviéndose ahora salvajemente.

\- ¡Wow, tranquila, fiera! – intervino Mikey. Ella levantó la vista, y si las miradas pudieran matar, la joven tortuga ahora estaría a cien metros bajo tierra.

\- Es por tu bien, Ainhoa – dijo Leo al ver la aterrorizada mirada de Mikey. – Llevas durmiendo mal durante varios meses; ya no cantas, no lees, no ves vídeos en _YouTube_… Solo vas al instituto, vuelves para estudiar, comes y solo cuando es necesario vas al baño. ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó con preocupación.

\- ¡No me pasa nada! ¡Estoy perfectamente bien! – se enfurruñó ella, y se cruzó de brazos, apoyándolos sobre el caparazón de Raph. Apartó la mirada para que no vieran las lágrimas de frustración e impotencia que empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

Sintió una mano encima de la suya, y siguiendo la trayectoria de esa mano, se encontró con los inocentes ojos de Mikey mirándola con preocupación.

\- No… no lo estás. Si no, ¿por qué tienes lágrimas en los ojos? - preguntó él.

Esto hizo que Raph se detuviera. Había pensado en llevar a Ainhoa a su habitación para que durmiera, pero después de oír a Mikey, supo que Ainhoa no estaba simplemente cansada, por lo que cambió su rumbo y fue a la sala.

Ahí, cogió a Ainhoa en sus brazos y la dejó suavemente en el sofá. Ella tenía la cabeza agachada, su pelo ocultando sus ojos. Le retiró el pelo, y cogiéndole la barbilla, hizo que lo mirara a los ojos. Solo pudo verlos durante un segundo antes de que ella apartara su vista, pero para él ese segundo fue suficiente para ver la tormenta de emociones que reflejaban sus ojos.

Dicen que los ojos son las puertas del alma, y Raph lo pudo comprobar en ese mismo instante.

Los oscuros ojos de Ainhoa estaban ahogándose en dolor. Las emociones que habían en esos ojos comenzaron a tomar la forma de una lágrima, la cuál, salió de su ojo y se deslizó por su mejilla.

Cansancio, miedo, incertidumbre, impotencia, preocupación, estrés… Todo eso estaba acumulado en sus ojos, y no parecía que solo fueran de unos días, sino de unos cuántos meses.

Raph sabía que Ainhoa estaba a punto de romperse. Lo sabía por el modo en el que se le estaban enrojeciendo los ojos, por cómo se le ponía roja la cara y por cómo le temblaba el labio inferior. Así que, en un raro gesto de afecto, le cogió la mano y se la apretó, diciéndole sin palabras que él estaba allí y que la apoyaba.

A los pies del sofá, Leo vio con impotencia como una de sus amigas humanas empezaba a resquebrajarse. Como el hermano mayor que era, sentía la necesidad de ayudarla, de protegerla de cualquier mal.

Y maldita sea si no iba a hacer algo para animarla.

Su lado protector se apoderó de él y apoyó una de sus manos en uno de sus muslos, haciendo círculos con su pulgar.

Donnie, al otro lado de ella, le siguió peinando el pelo, y lentamente, y con algo de dificultad, se lo comenzó a trenzar. Acabó haciéndole una floja trenza de espiga, la favorita de Ainhoa, y luego imitó a Leo, poniendo su mano en su otro muslo y transmitiéndole así su cariño.

Detrás del sofá, Mikey vio como su hermanita seguía intentando tragarse sus sentimientos. Sabiendo por experiencia que era mejor dejarlos salir, le dio un último empujón para derribar las paredes que ella insistía en mantener alrededor de su corazón. Desde el respaldo del mueble, rodeó sus brazos alrededor de su espalda para así reposar sus manos sobre su pecho. Ella apoyó su mano restante encima de la suya, y una vez más, quedó asombrado al ver lo pequeña que era su mano comparada a la de él.

Finalmente, tras esos pequeños empujones por parte de los hermanos Hamato, Ainhoa dejó escapar unas lágrimas. Lloró con el pelo delante de su cara, ocultando su rostro, y de repente, la ira la invadió.

Ella no debería estar ahí. Ella ahora mismo debería estar matándose a estudiar y a trabajar, no a ser reconfortada por los cuatro seres más amables del universo, así que, se levantó con decisión y se apartó de ellos. Ellos, sorprendidos por la rapidez de tal acción, vieron como ella dejaba de andar y se paraba en medio del salón. Sus hombros subían y bajaban por la respiración forzosa, y apenas oyeron lo que ella dijo:

\- No puedo descansar, chicos… - murmuró ella.

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Leo con cautela.

\- Encima… pregunta por qué no… - dijo ella mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara y soltaba una pequeña risa histérica - ¿Por qué no?... ¡¿Por qué no?! – acabó gritando ella.

Los hermanos Hamato, al oírla, retrocedieron un paso.

\- ¡Pues porque estoy hasta arriba de problemas!

Ya está. Habían desencadenado al monstruo que llevaba meses, puede que incluso años, creándose dentro de ella en la forma del estrés, la ira, la tristeza y el miedo.

\- ¡No puedo descansar porque siempre estoy llena de proyectos! ¡Para el mes que viene tengo que hacer y estudiar tres obras de teatro! ¡La semana que viene tengo una audición de canto y vamos bastante mal! ¡Tengo que asegurarme de sacar buenas notas en bachillerato, porque si no, no me aceptarán en casi ninguna universidad! ¡También tengo que preparar bien las pruebas de acceso para la universidad a la que quiero ir, porque solo hay 15 plazas cada año, o puede que incluso entren hasta menos! ¡Por cierto, los exámenes finales empiezan en nada, y de momento tengo otros cuatro proyectos sin entregar y ya he suspendido dos temas de historia! – comenzó ella, dando vueltas alrededor y haciendo gestos con las manos.

\- ¡Ah, no olvidemos que tengo el examen del EGA, que por cierto, no es nada fácil de aprobar! ¡Luego, en el examen de selectividad, que entra TODO lo que hemos dado en este curso, también tengo que sacar buena nota!

\- Ainhoa… - empezó a decir Raph, pero fue interrumpido por ella.

\- ¡Tampoco olvidemos que hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mis amigas, porque ellas también son muy perfeccionistas con sus notas! ¡Tengo que hacer tiempo para ellas, porque si no, va a parecer que no me importan, cuando en realidad, son las mejores amigas que alguien podría tener! A ver, qué más…

Hizo como si estuviera intentando recordar algo de forma sarcástica y luego siguió exclamando:

\- ¡Ah, sí! ¡Tengo que hacer deporte por mi cuenta, porque hace dos años que no hago atletismo, y si no, mi madre me echará la bronca, porque claaaaro, ahora que la niña ha dejado de entrenar por los estudios, ya no tiene el mismo cuerpazo que antes! – se exasperó ella.

\- Ainhoa – intentó llamarla Leo esta vez, pero más firme que Raph.

\- ¡Y por si fuera poco, tengo que hacer que mis padres estén orgullosos de mí, porque si no, estarán decepcionados! ¡Y sé que ya los he decepcionado más de una vez, pero lo estoy intentando arreglar, porque soy un puto desastre para los estudios, y si sigo así, acabaré trabajando de algo que no me gusta! ¡Luego, tengo que sacarme el título del Advanced en inglés, porque así tendré más probabilidades de que me acepten en un trabajo! ¡Hay que intentar – siguió hablando ella.

\- ¡Ainhoa! – gritaron los hermanos Hamato, logrando que por fin se callara.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – respondió ella mirándolos con rabia en sus ojos.

De repente, en menos de un segundo, se encontró tirada en el suelo. Cuatro cuerpos estaban encima de ella y cuatro pares de brazos la rodeaban con fuerza, pero no con la suficiente como para asfixiarla. Se quedó un momento en shock, e inconscientemente, tensó su cuerpo.

\- Está bien que te preocupes por todo eso, Ainhoa, pero sin descanso, tanto tu cuerpo como tu mente no dará más de sí. Si sigues así, acabarás enfermándote, y entonces, ¿cómo harás todas esas cosas? – preguntó Donnie suavemente.

\- El genio tiene razón, enana. Ya conoces mi temperamento, y ¿qué es lo que hago cuando estoy enfadado? Me pongo a golpear el saco de boxeo, pero luego tengo que descansar para recargar las pilas – añadió Raph mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza.

\- Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero Raphie tiene razón, tía. Tienes que relajarte. Además, he visto alguna vez esos proyectos que haces y los exámenes que tienes que estudiar. Yo no entiendo nada, y puede que tú ahora tampoco, pero seguro que lo lograrás hacer – dijo Mikey con cariño.

Bueno…

Igual sí que podría darse el lujo de descansar un poco. Y… igual sí que podría desahogarse con ellos.

Sabiendo que no había vuelta atrás, relajó sus músculos, y por fin, se dio el lujo de sentir.

Fue… increíble. Usualmente, cuando sentía ganas de llorar, se ocultaba en su cuarto, o si estaba en el instituto, iba al baño. Sabía que en ninguno de esos sitios no la juzgarían por llorar. No se reirían de ella, no sentiría el rechazo o la fría indiferencia de los demás al ver que nadie le preguntaría qué le ocurría, no preocuparía a nadie con sus tonterías sin sentido.

Simplemente… lloraba, luego se relajaba y entretenía su mente con vídeos de YouTube o con libros que leía.

Estar rodeada de cuatro pares de brazos… los cuatro cuerpos rodeándola, como si quisieran protegerla del mundo exterior…

Su cabeza siendo presionada por el plastrón de Raph…

Sintiendo la barbilla de Donnie encima de su cabeza…

Notando la mano de Leo jugar con su pelo…

Sus manos siendo cogidas suavemente por Mikey, sin importarle que estuvieran sudadas…

Igual… eso de abrirse un poco y confiar en la gente que te quiere no estaban tan mal, después de todo…

Habiendo dado rienda suelta a todos sus sentimientos, comenzó a sentirse tan segura, tan en paz, tan querida y tan protegida, que después de sonarse los mocos un par de veces… se durmió. El sueño que le había sido negado durante tanto tiempo la alcanzó, y por primera vez en bastante tiempo, pudo dormir bien.

Las tortugas, al notar que su respiración se había calmado, se sonrieron entre sí. Mikey, siendo el más afectivo, la cogió en brazos y la tumbó en el sofá. Con solo una mirada entre todos, se pusieron de acuerdo, y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación para coger unas mantas y unas almohadas y se dirigieron al salón nuevamente. Leo levantó la cabeza de la mujer y le posicionó una almohada debajo, con cuidado de no despertarla. Luego, cada hermano se puso en una posición cómoda alrededor del sofá y todos fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente, cuando Ainhoa se despertó, no recordó lo que pasó la noche anterior. Sin embargo, al ver esos brazos rodeándola, no pudo evitar sonreír. Recordando lo segura que se había sentido la noche anterior, pensó que a lo mejor, y solo a lo mejor… dejar abiertas las murallas que rodeaban su corazón de vez en cuando, no estaría tan mal.

**FIN**

**Bueno, tal y como aparece en la explicación, estos tres últimos años no han sido nada fáciles para mí. Estaba confundida con mi orientación sexual (aunque, ahora puedo asegurar que soy bi), suspendía varios exámenes, tuve que ir a un instituto nuevo, buscar universidades y carreras que me gustasen, preparar las pruebas de acceso a la universidad, montar obras de teatro con compañeras vagas… En fin, muchos líos.**

**De hecho, yo voy a teatro, y como casi todos teníamos la misma edad, nuestros problemas exteriores comenzaron a afectar nuestro trabajo, por lo que decidimos hacer un día de "terapia". Todos acabamos llorando un poco.**

**Después de la terapia, nos tomamos un descanso, salí a tomar un poco el aire, y cuando volví, me encontré fuera de la clase a una compañera sentada en el sofá. Esta compañera en especial, es amable, sí, pero es un poco fría también debido a problemas personales, por lo que no es muy cariñosa, y casi nunca inicia ningún abrazo, a no ser que fueras muy amiga de ella. Ese no era mi caso.**

**Con solo una mirada… fue como si nos entendiésemos. Ella se levantó del sofá, y como tenía una manta alrededor de sus hombros (una de esas chaquetas que parecen una manta y que son muy cómodas), me abrazó y simplemente, me rompí. Lloré sobre ella, me rodeó con su chaqueta, y luego se unió una amiga mía al abrazo. Las dos eran más altas que yo, y me dejaron llorar lo que quisiera, sin importarles que llorara sobre ellas.**

**Fue… genial. Casi nunca acudo a nadie cuando estoy triste, y apenas recibo abrazos. Casi siempre los inicios yo, por lo que el cambio fue inmensamente gratificante. Fue genial.**

**Con esta anécdota, quiero deciros que es muy probable que alguna vez os hayáis sentido solos o solas… pero estoy segura de que nunca estáis solos. Nunca dudéis en buscar apoyo, tanto físico como emocional a la hora de estar tristes.**

**No prometo que vaya a volver pronto. Se inicia una nueva etapa en mi vida, pero seguiré pasando por aquí. Tengo que deciros, que aparte de mis problemas, he tenido un bloqueo mental, y he descubierto que lo único que se me ocurren son historias cortas, por lo que igual tenga que eliminar algunas historias. Igual empezaré una colección de One – Shotss, quién sabe.**

**Con esto y un bizcocho, ya sabéis que si os sentís cómodos, y tenéis algún problema, podéis contármelo. Puede que no me pase mucho por FanFiction, pero sí por Gmail. Si me mandáis un mensaje privado, es muy posible que en un día o en dos tengáis mi respuesta.**

**Cuidaros!**

**Ainhoa**


End file.
